The Story of Kallias and Viviane
by darkfantasyromancereader
Summary: My take on the story of Kallias and Viviane of the Winter court. I loved their love story and since there weren't a ton of details I decided to write my own. I hope you like it. I don't own the image on this story I found it on google and if the artist wants me to take it down just message me and it will happen. Enjoy everyone!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my take on the love story of Viviane and Kallias. I loved the story in A Court of Wings and Ruin, and I immediately wanted more details so I decided to try and write how they fell in love just because I'm an incurable romantic. I don't own anything. The characters, plot, etc. belong to Sarah J. Maas. Hopefully, you like it.

Kallias slipped out of the throne room of his palace with his advisers still in there bickering on what to do and who should go to the party Amarantha was throwing Under the Mountain. He had already decided what to do about it. He soon entered a clearing by a frozen lake to meet with his best friend. Kallias went still for a second when he saw Viviane standing there haloed by the sunlight reflecting off the snow and icicles hanging from the tree branches that surrounded them. He was immediately hit by images of their past. He saw the two of them playing around in the snow as kids. He says them laughing and messing around with each other. He saw them arguing with each other when he placed Viviane on border patrol year after year. Little did Viviane know the reason Kallias wanted to keep her away from court and their games.

"Hi," she said effectively snapping him out of his daydreaming.

"Hi," he said back smiling.

Viviane ran over and threw her arms around him in a hug. Kallias couldn't help but inhale her scent.

"How has it been on the borders?" Kallias asked quite seriously even though he was smiling with his eyes.

"Same old same old." She asked obviously bored with her job. "What about you?"

"Just a bunch of advisers trying to figure out what to do about Amarantha and her party tonight. Of course, I've already decided that I will go with 2 advisers and that is it." Kallias proclaimed to her.

"Why can't I come along?" Viviane asked.

"You can't Viv. I won't let you." he declared with a cold stare and in that stare, Viviane saw not her childhood friend, but her High Lord.

"I can take care of myself," she said with a stare to match his own, but still relented eventually after a while of arguing.

Kallias couldn't be more relieved, he did not want Viviane anywhere near Amarantha. He knew how dangerous she was, he knew she was planning something for the party and if there was even the slightest chance of a trap he would not let Viviane anywhere near her. He let himself stare at her while she was looking away. He noticed how beautiful she was, how shiny her hair was and how the sun reflecting in her eyes, but he had known she was the most beautiful female in the world since he was a child she was beautiful, fierce, kind and maybe that is why he has been in love her since as long as he could remember. They said their goodbyes and he went to prepare for the party.

As he entered the party he noticed the tense air that surrounded everyone, but mostly

Rhysand he looked as if he was resolved to do something though Kallias did not know what he was planning.

The party went as planned until the toast.

Everyone drank from flutes of champagne.

None noticed the curious black tint it reflected.

Then they all felt it.

-Thanks for reading if you want me to continue please tell me though I'm probably going to keep going anyway

-Julia


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I did not mention this because I forgot in the last chapter but this is actually my first fanfiction so if you read the first chapter then thanks for taking a chance on me and if you haven't read my first chapter How did you get here? Anyway thanks and hopefully this chapter will be longer than the first one. I was just so excited to actually post a fanfiction. Once again I don't own anything. The plot, the characters, etc. all belong to Sarah j Maas. I hope you enjoy.

 _The party went as planned until the toast._

 _Everyone drank from flutes of champagne._

 _None noticed the curious black tint it reflected._

 _Then they all felt it._

All the High Lord could feel the power draining out of them as if their magic was in a bottle and it was all being let out. Kallias could see the shock on all of their faces.

"You all are so gullible and now weak." Amarantha cackled wickedly. "You will all be kept as hostages as the incentive for your courts not to rebel against me.

Vivian was still pissed about not being able to go to the party Under the Mountain with Kal. She was sleeping when she heard him. She looked around very confused then realized he had been speaking in her head.

"Viviane," he said softly. "I don't have much time but Amarantha has taken the power of all the High Lords. You must protect our realm. I know you can do it.

"Yes, of course," Viviane swore feeling despair slowly set in.

"One more thing Viv," Kallias murmured voice fading slowly into the background. "Viviane, I love you. I have since we were children climbing trees together, ever since-" but his voice had fully faded away so she never got to hear what he was going to say.

Viviane had her hand to her mouth and tears streaming down her face. When she finished crying she rose to her feet and made a promise to herself and to her lost friend. She promised to look after the Winter court and to not stop searching for a way to free Kal.

Under the Mountain, all the High Lords were desperately using the remnants of their powers to protect their territories while above them Amarantha shrieked in delight at the chaos. Kallias knew that he must never mention Viviane to another soul he must keep her as safe as he could under Amaranthas's reign. He knew she would kill anyone, destroy anything that meant everything to one of them. She had already killed half of the Night Court people for spite. She had sent Tamelin back to his Court with one way to break the curse. She intended to keep the rest of them as hostages. She would reign with an iron fist for 49 years killing any who stood in her way. Until they were free Kallias promised himself that no one would learn of his true

feelings and he would survive to see her again.

They both endured. Neither going a day without thinking of the other. They reminded themselves of their promises each day. Viviane led the small city that she managed to hold on to offering safe haven to anyone who made it there. She fought for that city every day. Kallias witnessed every kind of torture Under the Mountain. He watched Rhysand become close to Amarantha. He watched and listened for anything that could help them and when times got rough he remembered Viviane his star his light in the dark. He remembered when he met her for the first when he was twelve. He had been running around his palace when out of nowhere Viviane and himself had run into each other, head-on collided with each other.

"Hey!" he had said indignantly. "Watch where you are going." Vivian had replied icily that she had been walking he was the one who had run into her she had said pointedly. Kallias had turned red and promptly walked away. Later, his parents had introduced her. Viviane was the daughter of a wealthy merchant. Viviane had stared coolly at him with her deep cobalt blue eyes while Kallias has blushed sheepishly. When they were thirteen they met again at a ball. Their parents had forced them to dance with each other. Kallias remembered liking her the moment she had walked over to him a year later when they were fourteen and asked him if he wanted to help her hunt in the forest together in the middle of a formal ball. She had said that she was bored and he looked bored as well. They hunted together and had a great time. Since then they were attached at the hip. Wherever Viviane went Kallias followed. They were the best friends for life. It was later when they were eighteen that he realized that he loved her not as a friend, but deeper. He wanted to tell her, but she never seemed to feel anything but friendship for him so he kept quiet. He knew even then not to give away a hint of his feelings or his love would be exploited. Kallias was remembering and reliving this when from behind him a very familiar feminine voice spoke.

"Kallias, darling," Amarantha purred.

"What do want?," Kallias bit out.

"I have news I think you would want to hear," Amarantha purred with anger in her voice.

"Did you know that a group of insurgents from your court tried to start a rebellion. " Kallias knew better than to let any emotion show but his eyes still burned with hate towards Amarantha. He was wondering and worrying if Viviane had anything to do with it because if she did Amarantha would kill her.

"Don't worry Kal," she mocked as Kallias clenched his fists by his sides. "They were all caught and killed,

but I do still have a surprise for you." They both headed to the throne room and Kallias gasped when he saw who was in the throne room. It was one dozen children that were obviously from the Winter court because of their pale skin, white hair and blue eyes. Amarantha stood by his side while she ordered her guards to kill them.

"Nooo!" Kallias roared and tried to lunge toward to get to the children, but the guard held him back and he was forced to watch as Amarantha killed them all. Then she turned to Kallias.

"Let this be a warning, to you," She whispered in his ear, "I don't tolerate rebels, especially not this close to me being invincible. The next time this happens I'll kill your precious ice princess. Kallias froze.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Ok, first of all, I want to thank Odeveca. Thank you sooooo much. You gave me so many ideas cause, to be honest I was running out of them and I was so excited when I saw my first fanfiction actually had a review! Ok, once again I don't own anything. The characters, plot, etc. belongs to Sarah J Maas. Thanks for reading.

" _Let this be a warning, to you," She whispered in his ear, "I don't tolerate rebels, especially not this close to me being invincible. The next time this happens I'll kill your precious ice princess. Kallias froze_.

Viviane left the throne room of the small building in the middle of Invierno, the small city that Viviane had managed to save and evacuate most of the Winter Court into. She remembered how this all happened. After Kallias's message to her, Viviane got up and immediately ran to the palace and alerted Kallias's mother about what had happened. They both immediately ran to send out a message to the entire Winter Court. The message stated that everyone was to be evacuated to Invierno. Invierno was a small city hidden deep within the Winter Court. After they had gotten everyone settled in, Viviane called a meeting of all the remaining advisers, generals, and representatives. They all voted to name Viviane temporary leader because Kallias asked her to and she had leadership experience from leading all of the border patrols since she was 20 years old. The first thing she declared as temporary ruler of the Winter Court was that anyone who made it to the city was granted asylum. She wanted the city to become a safe haven and with that in mind she cast a protection spell over the whole city, it allowed people who needed a safe place to see it but kept anyone with bad intentions out. Every day more refugees came to Invierno. At the moment Viviane was headed home after arguing with everyone on what to do Amarantha. She wanted to find a way to free all of them and the rest of the leadership wanted to stay and wait. They had settled on sending a team to scout out the area and spy on Amarantha. Just then Kallias's mother walked in. they had been friends since Viviane's parents died and Kallias's mom had basically raised her and her sister since the age of 16.

"Hello dear," she said gently. " How was the meeting?"

"Ok," she faltered. "They don't want to rescue Kallias." Viviane was starting to feel very downtrodden. It had been almost 3 decades since Amarantha had cursed Prythian and she was slowly losing hope of getting Kallias back.

"It's going to be alright dear. I miss him too." Kallias's mom soothed.

"Remember that time when Kallias's and I were like 14 and we playing in the forest together and a family of arctic foxes came over to us," Viviane reminisced.

"Yeah, you two played with them all day. You were so happy and I could just tell that Kallias was smitten with you. Half of the reason that Kallias was happy was that you were happy."

"What! You knew!" Viviane cried out in surprise.

"Viviane, I'm his mother, of course, I knew though he did get better at hiding it as he got older. The reason I didn't tell you is that I thought he should tell you himself and I could tell that you didn't feel the same at the time, I thought you would eventually find out since you guys did spend almost every day together," she explained.

"Oh," Viviane said feeling a bit disappointed though she didn't know why.

"Wait a moment," Kallias's mom said with a dawning realization. "Do you love him?"

"Of course I love him," Viviane exclaimed.

"No not like that," Kallias's mother chided hitting Viviane on the knee. "Do you love him in the other way?"

"I think I might," Viviane whispered as if it scared her just to think about it.

"Well, some advice I could give you is not to go around in circles trying to figure it out in your head, do what your heart says to do." She said softly as she was leaving. "Just think on that." Viviane thought about Kallias. When had her feelings changed? When had she started thinking of him as more than a friend? Then it hit her, she loved Kallias. She didn't know how she couldn't have seen it before. She never thought she would feel this way about her childhood best friend. The one she had befriended at a ball because was was bored and lonely and he looked lonely and bored as well since it was an intimate party and they were the only kids. She loved hunting and since their parents were friends she knew he did too.

The next day she headed into the throne room and it was in complete chaos. Everyone was running around frantically. She immediately called the room to order and asked what happened.

"The party we sent out to spy was caught!" one of the generals said. "Amarantha tortured than until they told her they were sent to spy on her. She decided to interpret it as an attempt at rebellion and took a dozen children last night!"

"What!" Viviane froze horrified. "What can we possibly do now?"

Everyone was frozen and silent. No one knew what to do. In the end, they had no answer. Grief was a blanket that settled over the city for the next two months. They closed and created more protections around the city. It was times like these when Viviane was not sure if she could do this, lead a city. Then she thought of her longtime friend Morrigan. She didn't know anyone as strong as Mor. She met Mor when Kallias first became High Lord and he invited all the high lords to a dinner so he could get to know them and they could learn about the new High Lord of Winter. Mor had strutted in behind the High Lord of the Night Court. During dinner, they had become really good friends. They met up nearly every year and just talked to each other about what had happened that year. Viviane liked hearing stories about the War since she was not around when it had happened, but she had not heard from Mor since the curse had been enacted. Viviane hoped her friend was not Under the Mountain, but she could not think of anywhere else she could be. She fell asleep thinking about all the friends that were trapped and hoping the next day would be better and present some answers.

-Ok, I hope this was good. I'm thinking the next chapter they might reunite cause I think that is sticking to the timeline pretty well and I really just want to write that scene. Thank you all for reading this. Reviews are welcome. I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thank everyone for reading. I was so happy while writing this. I hope you like it and again I don't own anything. The plot, characters, etc. belong to Sarah J Maas.

Kallias was in the throne room Under the Mountain when a strange human girl was dragged in. He did not know her name but was shocked when she made a deal with Amarantha to unwittingly save them, all in the name of her love for Tamelin. Deep down he was touched by the sacrifices she was willing to make for love. He flinched when they beat her into oblivion and more impressed when she came in the next day. He found out her name was Feyre Archeon.

A few days later the first trial took place. It took place in a large arena. Everyone was seated in the stands and Amarantha was seated on a platform above them all. In the middle of the arena was a pit and in the pit was a maze. The ground and walls were made of mud full of pits and traps and in one corner in a cage was the Middengard Worm. it was a huge worm with razor-sharp teeth. Then Feyre entered. She was pushed into the maze by the Attor. She looked like a goner at first, but then she looked like she was thinking really hard. She was starting to gather bones and spread mud over herself in mud to hide her scent from the worm. In the end, she had trapped the worm in a cage of bones. Kallias couldn't help but think of Viviane they seemed very similar they were both very courageous and strong and they both had a fire within them. Kallias was so lost in thought that he didn't notice when nearly everyone had left the arena and only he and a few others were left. When he left he overheard a few lesser faeries were laughing at chores Amarantha was going to force her to do and if she didn't complete the tasks Amarantha had horrible punishments in store for her. Kallias silently wished her luck and then left.

For the rest of the month, Rhysand brought her to parties dressed in very scandalous clothes and painted all over with black symbols. He always had her drink a wine that induced a high, but also that made her forget each night. Subconsciously Kallias knew that deep down Rhysand cared for the human girl though he did not yet know why. No one knew how she passed the second task seeing as she could not read, but she did. Kallias had his suspicions though, looking at the High Lord of the Night Court as Feyre left the throne room with her head held high. He was finally beginning to feel hope that he might see the woman that he loved again. When the third trial came around Kallias was not sure she could do it when she killed the first two faeries, he felt for her. The guilt must have been excruciating, but the final high fae that she would have to kill was Tamelin. Kallias knew that Tamelin had a stone heart, but did she? Feyre did it though. Kallias waited for his powers to return to, but they didn't. Amarantha had found a loophole in the deal and then she started to kill Feyre and Kallias's suspicions about her and Rhysand were confirmed when he threw himself at Amarantha even though it didn't mean much since he was under her power, Kallias though it a sweet gesture. Everyone thought they were all doomed forever when with her dying breath Feyre answered the riddle Amarantha posed to her on the second day. All the High Lords felt their powers return to them, but none made a move toward Amarantha, they all knew it was Tamelin who should get the death blow. All the High Lord and high fae did in help take out her henchmen, that is what they thought was owed to them. Everyone gathered around Feyre after the battle was over. There was not a dry eye in the entire crowd for she had saved them all. Kallias was making to winnow straight to the Winter Court or more specifically Viviane when he heard Rhysand in his head.

"There is a way to save her," Rhysand whispered into each of the High Lords minds, "Gift her a kernel of her power to save her that is all I ask please save her. It's the least you owe her. I love her." Then Helion stepped forward with a kernel of power. With his mind made up, Kallias and Helion stepped forward. Kallias dug deep down and with a tug, at his gut, he pulled a small bit out of his ocean of newly returned power and gave it to Feyre. The moment after it was done he winnowed away to the person who mattered the most to him.

Viviane was in a snow-covered meadow surrounded by forest on a mountain overlooking the city when she felt it. A rumbling tore through the word and at that moment everyone knew that the curse had been broken. The blight had been destroyed at the root. Amarantha was dead. Viviane nearly fell to he knees with shock and happiness. She looked down into what she considered her the city the one she had managed to hold together for fifty years tears pouring down her face. The city was celebrating everyone came out of their houses to join the celebration. She made to head down to join them when she felt a presence behind her.

"Viviane," he said tentatively from behind her. She turned on trembling legs and fell to her knees. He was immediately in front of her also on his knees.

"Kallias," Viviane whispered weakly looking into his hopeful eyes.

Kallias appeared in a snowy meadow atop a mountain. He saw Viviane and his heart stopped. He called her name and she immediately turned around with hope in her gaze. When she dropped to her knees he immediately winnowed a few feet to drop to his knees in front of her emotions clouding his face. They stared at each other a moment more taking each other in when Viviane gently took his face in her hands and kissed him. Kallias froze. He couldn't believe this was happening. Then he pulled her close and kissed her back. It was a gentle kiss that spoke of longing and lost love. Kallias gently pulled back.

"I love you," he said in no uncertain terms.

"I love you too," Viviane murmured gently.

Then they kissed again passionately. Suddenly he took a diamond ring out of his pocket. The band was made of gold with snowflakes etched along the inside and had a diamond set on the ring with sapphires around it. Viviane gasped with surprise.

"Viviane," he said tenderly. "I have loved you ever since we were kids and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Kallias, you are the kindest most amazing person in the world and I would love to marry you," Viviane with tears in her eyes said. Kallias slid the ring onto her finger and then they went down to a temple. On the way, Viviane called her younger sister Noel. When they got to the temple Noel was already there waiting with a dress in one hand and makeup in the other.

"You're lucky I had a spare gown in my closet or you would be getting married in what

you're wearing right now and that I'm that I was within reach when you decided to get married an hour ago," Noel exclaimed teasingly looking at the fur-lined tunic and leggings Viviane was wearing when she trekked up the snow-covered mountain.

"Thank you so much for being here," Viviane said hugging her sister. "I wouldn't dream of getting married without you."

"Aww I wouldn't dream of you getting married without me either," Noel smiled hugging Viviane. They all laughed together. "Kallias did you invite anyone?" Just then his mother ran in.

"I am so so happy for you my son," she gushed. "Viviane I can't wait for you to to be my daughter. I am so excited. We have to go get you ready right now." Noel and Kallias's mom ushered Viviane out of the room to get ready.

Then Kallias's best friend Ryker came in with a suit. It was Navy blue with a white shirt and tie and small pin of small white flowers pinned to the breast pocket. Kallias got ready and walked into and white room reserved for weddings. He could tell Noel had gone to town on the room. There were white rose petals spread on the aisle and the alter had a canopy on it and on the top was a crown of flowers. Kallias chuckled to himself. He had known Noel since she was a baby. She was like the little sister he never had. Right then his mother walked in and told him to take his place. Then the music started to play and Viviane walked through the door. Kallias froze she looked like the most beautiful female he had ever or will ever see. She was wearing a white dress with a fitted waist that had a beaded embroidered lace bodice, long sleeves and bateau neckline with lace scalloping and a long flat laying tulle skirt. The crowning jewel was the tiara that was set on her hair it had snowflakes made of wire and diamonds set on it and it sparkled in the light.

"You look beyond beautiful," Kallias whispered as she stood before him.

"I know," Viviane said smiling wickedly.

They both swore the vows they had spoke on the mountain and kissed to seal the bond. Everyone who was there smiled and wished them a happy marriage as they left. Ryker winking as he went.

The newlyweds headed to the palace and later that during the you-know-what the mating bond snapped into place. It felt like a strand of string forever pulling them together and connecting them so that wherever they were in the word they would have a piece of each other with them always.

-Thanks for reading. I hope I did them justice. The first draft of this chapter had no wedding scene but later I thought I had to add it in. Maybe after this, I'll write about Feyre's wedding and maybe the High Lords meeting. I don't know, but suggestions and reviews are welcome. If you want to see the dress that inspired Viviane's copy and paste the link. I just fell in love with it when I saw it. .es/en-gb/rc/poema/?utm_source=BrideClick&utm_medium=BrideClickSocialMedia&utm_campaign=BrideClick2018


End file.
